batmanarkhamfandomcom-20200222-history
Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a plant-controlling eco-terrorist with a deep loathing of mankind. Botanist Pamela Isley was a victim of an accident during a scientific experiment that had gone awry. As a result of this, she was completely transformed. With chlorophyll replacing the blood flowing through her veins, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-enhanced talent for seduction. Her brand of eco-terrorism puts her at odds with Batman, whose iron-clad will usually keeps him safe from her seductive powers. Biography Inmate at Arkham At some point, Poison Ivy was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum. Dr. Penelope Young mutated Ivy's plants in order to make Venom for her Titan project. When Joker planned a coup from within the asylum, he had Harley Quinn take Warden Quincy Sharp hostage. As Batman made his way through the penitentiary, he passed Ivy's cell. She cried out to him, claiming her plants were in trouble. After Batman rescued Sharp, and was subsequently detained behind a caged gate, Harley walked past Ivy's cell. Ivy pleaded with Harley to release her. Despite Ivy not being on Joker's party list, Harley freed her.Batman: Arkham Asylum After Batman destroyed Joker's secret lab, he visited Ivy in the garden glasshouse. Using her plants as leverage, Batman questioned Ivy on making an antidote to the Titan formula. Ivy told Batman of a plant that could be used to make such an antidote, but it was located in Killer Croc's lair. After Batman left the glasshouse, Joker injected Ivy with Titan, increasing her prowess over the island's plant life. Soon after, mutated pods started sprouting all over the island, containing similar spores Ivy unleashed on Gotham City the previous year. After making an antidote and returning to the gardens, Batman encountered Ivy's personal henchmen: mind-controlled prison guards. After disposing of them, Batman entered Ivy's garden and attempted to use the antidote on her vines. Ivy stopped him, claiming she mistook her plants' evolution for pain. Ivy then combined her strength with that of her plants, attacking Batman with a combination of her vines, poison spores and mind-controlled thugs. Batman used his Explosive Gel on the bulb containing Poison Ivy, causing the giant plant to sink into the depths of the glasshouse, trapping Ivy within. After Batman defeated Joker and returned control of the asylum to the police department, Poison Ivy was returned to her cell. Arkham City After Arkham City was established, Poison Ivy set up her hideout near the edge of the prison. When attempting to break into Hugo Strange's vault, Catwoman sought help from Ivy. Upon seeing Selina, Ivy used her henchmen to attack the thief. After becoming entangled in Ivy's vines, Catwoman pleaded innocent for the death of Ivy's orchids. After learning that the last one was in Strange's vault, the two struck a deal. Ivy held up her end of the deal, sending a giant vine to destroy a wall leading to Strange's vault. However, when Selina reached the orchid, she threw it on the ground and stomped on it, taking revenge on Ivy for being trapped in her vines.Batman: Arkham City References Category:Individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors Category:Titan users Category:Inmates of Arkham Asylum Category:Inmates of Arkham City